


I don't see how that's a Party.

by shines97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Marvel Universe, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shines97/pseuds/shines97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bucky needs some arm repairs and Tony offers his help. While he's fixing his arm, Bucky isn't paying much attention which gives Tony a huge opportunity. When he's done, he sends Bucky on his way ... but Bucky doesn't know that Tony turned his star into a button and when he accidentally presses it, his whole arm turns into a light show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't see how that's a Party.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, thanks to [rally](http://barrnes.tumblr.com) for coming up with this hilarious prompt! ♥

"God _damn_!", Bucky shouted as he knocked the same lamp over for the fourth time. "Somebody get that thing away from me!"

"You know," Tony said from across the room, "I think it's not the lamp's fault but yours."

"You don't say," he replied exasperatedly, picking up the lamp and placing it back on the table. He wondered how it was still intact.

"I think there's something wrong with your arm," Tony told him, getting up from the desk and walking across the room to Bucky. 

_Avengers assemble_ , Steve's cell had read. Something big was about to go down and Nick Fury had needed them at the headquarters ASAP. Steve had asked him to come along. He was trying to get him on the team, he knew, but Nick was still skeptical. Bucky couldn't blame him, though. He _had_ tried to kill him, after all. They had been at the HQ just ten minutes later, anyway. Bruce had been asked to check out some science stuff he didn't quite understand, Steve had had to take care of a crisis somewhere downtown and Clint was on a watch with Thor, making sure everything else was alright. Nobody had bothered to tell him what exactly  _everything else_ was but he wasn't about to ask. If Nick didn't want him to know, nobody would tell him, so he had stayed behind with Tony and Natasha in the common room, getting familiar with the facility.

"I'm pretty sure he knows there's something wrong with his arm," Natasha added from the sofa.

"Yes, thank you very much," Bucky huffed. It had been getting more and more difficult to control his arm these past few days but now it was just unbearably annoying.

"Let me see," Tony offered, pointing at the big wing chair and pulling up another chair for himself. Bucky sat down reluctantly and took off his shirt.

"Good luck with that," he murmured.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you doubting my skills?"

"Just get on with it."

Tony pulled up his chair a bit closer and spent the next five minutes turning his arm this way and that way, furrowing his eyebrows. Eventually, he sat back and looked at Bucky.

"I'm gonna have to take that off."

"You're gonna- what? No way." Bucky sat up in his chair and reached for his shirt but Tony stopped him.

"No, no, not all of it. Just this part," he said, touching the star on his shoulder. "It's kind of the command center. And there's something wrong with it."

Bucky still just stared at him.

"I can fix it."

"You're staying here, though. You're not going anywhere with a piece of my arm."

"Fine," Tony agreed.

Bucky watched every single one of Tony's moves. The way he knew him, he was sure Tony would try something stupid like turn his arm pink or make it play the national anthem on repeat. So far, he'd only taken out the star, though.

"Would you look at that," Tony and Natasha said at the same time.

Bucky looked over at Natasha and snorted. Steve was on TV, dodging bullets and knocking out the bad guys left and right. Not knowing what exactly his best friend was doing made him feel queasy. He wanted to be there and fight on his side, the way he used to, but Nick wouldn't let him. And besides, he'd probably do more harm than good with the way his arm had been behaving lately.

"There you go," Tony said finally, placing the star back in Bucky's shoulder.

"That was it?" he asked dubiously.

"Yup. A wire came loose, that's all."

Bucky rolled his left shoulder and flexed his fingers, stretching and bending his arm. Everything seemed to be fine.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. You might wanna check on Steve now, though. He looks like he could use some backup," Tony added, nodding at the flatscreen TV where Steve was fighting off around twenty men on his own.

"You're probably right," Bucky answered.  _Screw Nick_ , he thought.  _Captain America needs me._

 

~*~

 

"Get down!" Steve shouted, sending his shield flying over his head to knock out three men at once.

Steve had already taken down half of the men when Bucky arrived just half a minute later. He'd knocked two others unconscious himself, so now they were down to five. One came up to him, dragging a pipe along the ground, creating a horrible sound. He picked up the pipe but dropped it a second later when Bucky's left hand curled around his upper arm and twisted. He went down with an expression of horror and surprise on his face.

They took down the other four just as quickly. Bucky smashed two men on the ground simultaneously, knocking them out, and Steve got the other two. They stood amongst twenty unconscious men, breathing heavily but looking pleased with themselves. Steve smiled at Bucky.

"That was nice," he said, beaming. "Just like old times. Come on, let's get out of here."

Steve went up to Bucky and threw an arm around his shoulder. His fingers brushed the metal star lightly but it was enough to make Bucky stop in his tracks.

"What the-"

His voice was cut off by a loud sound, very much like the sound Tony's suit made when he was about to shoot something.

"Get down!" Bucky shouted this time, pushing Steve to the ground and turning his arm away from him.

There was light everywhere.

At first he thought Tony had turned his arm into a smaller version of his suit but then he heard Steve laughing. He looked down at him and saw his friend lying on the ground, holding his stomach, shaking with laughter.

"Your ... your arm ...", he said in between wheezing breaths. "What ... happened to it?"

Bucky almost didn't want to but turned his head to look at his arm anyway. Colorful light was shining out of the junctures of the metal plates. Bright pinks and blues and greens illuminated the area, changing the color every other second.

His arm was a freaking disco ball.

"TONY!"

 

~*~

 

"Hold that thought," Tony said to Natasha, fishing out his cell from the back pocket of his jeans. He laughed when he saw the name on the display.

"Hello, Bucky," he greeted him, already holding back his laughter. "Everything alright with your am?"


End file.
